Mobile telecommunications devices, such as cell phones, mobile phones, and the like, are typically configured to attempt to connect to the mobile or cellular network to which the user of the device is a subscriber. This network is referred to as the subscriber's home network or sometimes simply as the “home network” (HN), and the network operator that controls the home network is referred to as the home network operator (HNO), or simply the “home operator.” If the device cannot connect to the subscriber's home network, it typically will attempt to connect to networks other than the subscriber's home network. A network other than the home network is referred to as the roaming carrier network, or simply the “roaming network” (RN). The network operator that controls the roaming network is referred to as the roaming network operator (RNO), or simply as the “roaming operator”.
Since it is possible that the same geographic area may be served by more than one cellular telecommunications network, e.g., a mobile phone may be within radio contact distance of cellphone towers that are owned and operated by more than one network operator or network provider, there may be a number of networks with which the mobile device may connect. For this reason, the mobile device may include a prioritized list of networks to which the mobile device should try to connect.
In one example, a user of a mobile device is a subscriber to network service provider A. Network service provider A has entered into an agreement with network service provider B to provide roaming service for each other, but network service provider A does not have such an agreement with network service provider C. In this scenario, the mobile device may be configured to attempt to connect to network A whenever possible, but to connect to network B if no towers owned by network service provider A are within range of the mobile device. If the mobile device cannot connect to its home network A or roaming network B, the mobile device may be configured to then attempt to connect to network C, or it may be configured such that the mobile device can connect to network C only for calls to an emergency number, such as “911” in the United States.
One example of such a prioritized list of networks to which the mobile device may connect is the preferred roaming list, or PRL. The PRL is a database, which the mobile device uses during the system selection and acquisition process. The PRL may be maintained in a subscriber identity module (SIM) or a removable user identity module (RUIM). The PRL indicates which frequency bands and sub bands and service provider identifiers will be scanned and in what priority order. In conventional mobile devices, the PRL is controlled by the home network operator. The subscriber has no control over the content of the PRL other than the ability to send a request to the HNO to download the latest PRL to the phone via the over-the-air (OTA) interface. In some cases, the HNO may update or change the PRL of a subscriber's phone via the OTA without the subscriber's knowledge or permission.
As used herein, the term mobile network operator (MNO) refers to a company that has frequency allocation(s) and all the required infrastructure to run an independent mobile network. A company that provides mobile phone service but does not have its own licensed frequency allocation of radio spectrum, nor does it necessarily have all of the infrastructure required to provide mobile telephone service is referred to as a mobile virtual network operator (MVNO). MVNOs are roughly equivalent to the “switchless resellers” of the traditional landline telephone market. Switchless resellers buy minutes wholesale from the large long distance companies and retail them to their customers. An MNO that does not have a frequency spectrum allocation in a particular geographical region may operate as an MVNO in that region.
MVNOs can operate using the same technology, and often the same infrastructure, that MNOs use, such as such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), GSM and the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS). Usually, the MVNO does not own any GSM, CDMA or other core mobile network related infrastructure, such as mobile switching centers (MSCs), or a radio access network. Some may own their own home location register (HLR), which allows more flexibility and ownership of the subscriber's mobile phone number (MSISDN)—in this case, the MVNO appears as a roaming partner to other networks abroad, and as a network within its own region.
An MVNO may desire to increase its revenue by increasing the number of subscribers who choose the MVNO as the home network or who select the MVNO as the preferred roaming network. In order to provide such incentives to subscribers, an MVNO may enter into a business arrangement with a retailer or other commercial entity, in which the MVNO rewards the retailer for directing potential subscribers to use or try the MVNO.
In conventional networks, however, neither the subscriber, an MVNO, or a retailer has the means or opportunity to control the content of the PRL or to select a particular network as the preferred roaming network carrier, since the content of the PRL is controlled solely by the home network operator. Thus, there exists a need for systems, methods, and computer readable media for providing dynamic steering of roaming in a telecommunications network.